Melting Pot!
by FireBlueInk
Summary: A chocolate chip cookie mishap! That was all. But now Christian Grey can hear Ana's thoughts and Ana can hear Christian's thoughts. Chaos ensue and what results is a big melting pot of thoughts and confusion!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Normal

 _Ana's thoughts_

 **Christian's thoughts**

Breeze.

A stray spring breeze rustled the white silk curtains as the morning sunlight swept into the room. I smiled down at Ana who was sleeping with her head on my chest, the chocolate brown waves quilting my torso. Her arm was thrown around me in loose hug. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep that I wanted to keep staring at my beautiful wife.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey!"

I looked down again and saw that Ana was now smiling at me, her eyes a little cloudy from sleep. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey," I said ruffling her hair and kissing her.

"If I could wake up to that kiss everyday," Ana said with a smirk and I laughed kissing her harder.

"Baby, do you believe in magic?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow perfectly to an arch.

Ana looked visibly surprised but she pondered the question. "I don't know. Why are you asking me that?"

I smiled again and reached for a brown packet on the bedside table. "I met this lady, Ria, in the bar yesterday."

Ana frowned. "Should I be jealous, Mr. Grey?"

I chuckled as I lifted the flap of the brown cover carefully. "No need for that, baby. She was sixty years old. But she gave me a chocolate chip cookie and said that it would bring me closer to you," I explained.

Ana laughed. "A cookie, Christian?"

I nodded gravely and emptied the brown paper bag. A tiny chocolate chip cookie fell out in the palm of my hand. "Want to try it?"

Ana looked at the cookie in disbelief. "I don't believe in that kind of magic, honey. Are you sure it's not poisoned?"

"it's not poisoned. There's no harm if it doesn't work," I replied.

Ana shrugged. "If you're sure, let's do it."

I grinned and cracked the cookie in half and placed one in Ana's palm. "Together?"

We counted to three and popped the cookies into our mouths. It was surprisingly delicious, the chips melting in my mouth like honey.

 _Hmmm! Delicious..._ Wait a minute, that wasn't my voice. It was Ana's.

 _Tastes like Christian!_ Woah! They are not my thoughts. Why am I hearing Ana's thoughts?

 **Ana, baby?**

"Yes, honey?"

My eyes widened. "Ana, I never called you."

"But I heard you."

"Those were my thoughts baby!"

 _YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS?!_

 **And you can hear mine!**

 _What?! So you can hear every thing I think of... Like, how it feels when you kiss me?_

 **I don't know. But I'd like to hear those thoughts, baby.** I grinned at Ana and shot her a small wink.

Ana blushed wildly.

 _God, the way he winks makes me want to kiss him senseless._

 **Really? Hey, look baby. I'm winking again.**

 _Christian!_

 **What?**

 _We need to stop this! We can't do this forever..._

 **Why not? It's fun...**

 _It's weird! When we... You know, have coitus, I don't want to feel BOTH ways._

 **This is strangely turning me on, Ana. And baby you're biting your lips. You know what it does to me.**

 _Christian..._

 **Ana...**

 _We need to find that lady, Ria! Now!_

 **You're right. We'll go after her... After we treat ourselves a little!**

A/N That was fun to write... Keep following the story! And REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Please REVIEW**

ANA'S POV :

When Christian was talking about a treat, he was referring to us making out in the shower. Naked, I might add. While normally I would have loved it, I was just nervous now. I mean, Christian could hear my thoughts, Jesus! And right now, my brain was a mushed melting pot of thoughts and sensations.

I moaned into Christian's mouth as his tongue tangled with mine, setting my heart on fire. _Oh God! Christian, baby..._

 **Ana! Did I mention that I love listening to your thoughts?**

 _Only a thousand times since today morning,_ I rolled my eyes. It seemed that while I was worried about this fiasco, Christian was enjoying this too much. He seriously loved watching me squirm.

 **Did you just roll your eyes at me?**

Christian's hands found my breasts as he peppered kisses down my cleavage. _Oh my god! Baby, don't do anything now... We need to find Ria._

Christian smiled down at me, his dark gaze was smoldering with desire. "You worry too much Mrs. Grey," he said.

"That's a good thing. We should fix this now Christian. I don't want to broadcast all my thoughts to you," I said silently. It was a sucky response because Christian's eyes rose up in suspicion.

 **Ana, is everything alright? You're not hiding anything from me?**

I sucked in my breath and tried to blank my mind. Christian couldn't find out what I was hiding from him now. I wasn't ready to tell him yet.

 _No, Christian. Of course not._

Christian still looked unconvinced, but before he could push it further I kissed him again. This time I didn't try to hold back my thoughts and let him know how his kisses made me feel.

When Christian and I left our house an hour later, we were both grinning. It had felt wonderful. Sex, hot bath and thought sharing.

"Do you know where we are going?"

Christian pulled his car out from the driveway. He nodded, his eyes fixed on the road. "She worked in this clairvoyance shop called Stardust."

I frowned as I rested my head against the headrests. Stardust, that sounded like some Disney movie. Definitely a lame name for a clairvoyance shop. I kept pondering over this, and tried to block out all thoughts of the secret I was keeping hidden from Christian. Just the thought of it made my stomach flip.

"We're here," Christian suddenly announced, pulling up in front of a chain of small stores. I stumbled out of my reverie and got out of the car and followed Christian past the clutter of stores to the shop at the far end. It was a run down place, that held a battered and dusty sign. The entrance was covered in long and deep red curtains that smelt of smoke as we went in. Instantly, we were hit by the smell of sandal, leather and incense sticks. The whole place was lit by a tiny neon gas lamp giving a creepy glow to the other wise dark room. Instinctively my hands found Christian's as we walked further in.

"Welcome to Stardust!"

A raspy disembodied voice floated through the dark. My heart nearly stopped beating at the sudden intrusion. "Holy shit!"

Standing in the dark, almost merging with the shadows was a young woman. She chuckled at my outburst and stepped into light revealing her black curls and beady black eyes. She wore deep purple robes that suited her tan skin. "I'm Teshi. What can I assist you in?"

Christian, unlike me, was calm and his brows were raised in silent amusement as he looked at the strange woman in front of him. "Miss Teshi, we are looking for Ria. I met her yesterday and she said she worked here."

Teshi looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I know no Ria. You are looking in the wrong place."

I shot Christian a panicked look. _What do we do now?_

Christian pressed my hand reassuringly. **We'll find a way.**

He looked so confident that I wanted to believe him, but it was a little difficult considering that Ria had tricked us. Nevertheless, I began following my husband out, when suddenly Christian stopped. His shoulders were tense.

 **Fuck!**

 _What happened?_

My scalp was tingling with fright as I followed Christian's line of vision to see him staring at an old painting of a gypsy woman. Beneath the painting was the name board KOHLRIA.

Slowly Christian turned to face Teshi. "She is the one I met yesterday. Ria."

Teshi frowned, her eyes widening to dark black pools. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm sorry, it's highly unlikely. Kohlria, the one you call Ria was my great grandmother. And here's the catch, she died twenty five years ago."


End file.
